Somebody to love
by singmesoftkitty1673
Summary: Sheldon comes over to Amy's apartment for date night and they make progess not only in their relationship, but Sheldon makes progess himslef as well. Very fluffy, enjoy :)


**A/N: I would like to thank ****_shamyconfessions_**** on tumblr for giving me the idea for this fic and if your reading this I hope it lives up to the expectations of your idea and for everyone else, enjoy :)**

**- singmesoftkitty1673**

**I do not not own ****_The Big Bang Theory_**** or any of its charecters as much as I would like to**

* * *

Another date night came around again. Amy was looking forward to it. She was going to make Sheldon his favorite. Spaghetti with little hotdogs cut up in it. Not because she was trying anything, but because she new he loved it and she… loved him. Growing more anxious with each passing minute, Amy made the food and set the table. Once it was ready she stared at the clock. _5:58_. She knew how he was, so she crossed the living room and went to the door and opened it. As she expected, there he was, playing_ words with friends _on his phone waiting for the clock to hit six so he could do his signature knock on her door.

"Hello, Sheldon." She said with a smile.

"Amy, it's not yet six o'clock. Our date's at six." He replied.

"It's alright, Sheldon. Please come in."

He went inside her apartment and set his jacket down on her couch. She was watching him as he moved his lanky body around her apartment and smiled.

"Are you ready to eat?" she asked him.

"Yes and I'm quite hungry. Today at work I was reviewing phenomenological constraints on strings and higher-dimensional theories and was investigating measurable gravitational and cosmological effects in four dimensions that can arise from the compactification of higher-dimensional theories incorporating gravity, and it really works up an appetite."

"Understandable. Good thing I made your favorite." She replied. Amy couldn't help but smile at the way Sheldon's eyes lit up when she lifted the lid off the casserole dish that held the spaghetti.

"Ohhh! Yummy! Amy, you're the best." He said and flashed her one of his rare and genuine smiles that she suspected he saved just for her. It was moments like these that Amy relished. It made her realize that all through high school when she never had a boyfriend, it was all because she hadn't meant the man she was supposed to be with yet. But now he was sitting right in front of her and she was bent on never letting him go.

They had a nice dinner and talked after for quite some time. Amy cleared the plates and Sheldon sat at the island in her kitchen. "You know Amy, I have really come to appreciate my accommodating you into my life."

"Is that so?" Amy said "And why would that be Doctor Cooper?"

"Well, if you must know, having you around has provided me with a deeper understanding of how my mind works, conversations with you are stimulating, you are more similar to me than anyone I've ever met, and well frankly, I like your eyes."

This took Amy back a bit. He was the one who initiated their relationship, but not once has he given her a compliment that was related to her appearance. "Really? You like my eyes?" she asked him. He was blushing a bit, like he was embarrassed and nodded his head. She decided to use this development to her advantage and took off her glasses seductively. "Well then…" she started walking toward him but tripped because she couldn't see. "Ow.." was the only thing she could manage to get out of her mouth. Sheldon bent down by her side. "Amy? Amy, are you alright? Do you require medical assistance?". "No, but could you help me up?" Sheldon took both of her hands and pulled her up off of the floor. When she was back on her feet, she was standing pretty close to his face. They stood there, looking at each other for a little while. Before he knew what he was doing, Sheldon impulsively leaned forward and kissed her.

When he finally broke the kiss (after quite some time, I might add), he just stared at her, his cheeks a bright shade of crimson. "I … I" he stuttered "I'm sorry." He said.

"No," Amy replied with a smile "It was nice. I like it when we kiss."

"Oh," He let out a breath. "Well then. Now that that's over… we should um... we could…" Sheldon was at a loss. Amy kind of felt bad for him. Kissing wasn't his thing, especially when it was initiated by him. "We could watch a movie?" she suggested. "What would you like you watch?"

"Okay, how about Star Trek III?"

"Anything you want." Even though she hated Star Trek, Amy knew he needed to recover from the last few minuets and she wanted to be a good girlfriend. So Sheldon put in the movie from the set he had recently bought her and they took their seats on the couch. A few minuets into the movie Amy spoke up, "Sheldon, I would like to request cuddling."

Sheldon was about to object, but decided it would not be the end of the world to cuddle with Amy one more time. "Very well." So they again very awkwardly moved onto a cuddling position and continued to watch the film.

When the movie was over, Sheldon decided it was time for him to get home, seeing as how it was an hour past his bedtime. "Well, Amy, thank you for a most enjoyable evening, but" he was starting to get up but discovered that Amy was fast asleep on his chest. He sat back down and stared at the woman asleep on top of him. He realized that it made him happy to have her so close and with out knowing it, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a little grin. Once he caught himself, he shook his head as if to erase his action. No, this most certainly was not his plan. To cuddle with someone, to kiss someone, to have a girlfriend at all, really. But none of that mattered now because he has and he does. And he discovered that he didn't mind. He liked the changes to his life. It felt as if he had been missing out on something, like this was a void he didn't know needed to be filled until now. It felt right. It felt good. So what did the brilliant Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper do next? He wrapped his arms even tighter around his girlfriend and went to sleep. It was an hour past his bedtime after all.


End file.
